The Good Stuff
by metalmouth
Summary: based on the song The Good Stuff by Kenny Chesney. not good with summerys. mostly JnR but also some CnM phoebe and Ross aren't in it. please read and review!


A/N: this is mostly a J/R fic with C/M. There's no Phoebe or Ross in this story. Joey and Rachel don't know Monica or Chandler. Monica and Chandler are married. The timing isn't really right, but the only way I could make it right was if I set this fic in the year like 2020 or something and by then they would all be really old, so I know that Joey and Rach have a kid whose like twenty five in this fic, but just kind of look past that okay?

Disclaimer: the characters aren't mine and I don't own the song "The Good Stuff" by Kenny Chesney. I did change a few words and names to fit the fic.

The Good Stuff 

            "Monica, we've got to move to Tulsa or I'll lose my job!" Chandler exclaimed exasperated. He had told her about his job transfer a half hour ago and that was how long they had been fighting.

            "Well what about my job and our friends?" Monica didn't want to move to Tulsa. "You hate you job anyway! Why don't you just get a new job?" She shouted.

            Chandler shook his head. "You don't understand." He said and walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind him. She just didn't understand, he thought to himself. They were married now. He had to provide for her. He couldn't do that without a job. It could take a long time to find a new job.

            Chandler jumped into his car and drove off. He drove around for a while until he came to a little bar. He got this strange feeling that he should go in.

            When he walked in, he noticed that it was empty except for the bartender, who was sitting at the back of the bar looking like he was about to fall asleep. When the bartender saw Chandler standing there, he got up quickly and walked over to him.

            "What'll it be?" He asked.

            Chandler thought for a minute then said, "The good stuff."

            The bartender just stood there not reaching for any type of drink. His eyes kind of welled up, "You can't find that here."

            ~_Well me and my lady had our first big fight _

_             So I drove around til I saw the neon lights_

_            Corner bar,_

_            It just seemed right so I pulled up_

_            Not a soul around, but the ol' barkeep_

_            Down at the end and looking half asleep_

_            But he walked up and said, "What'll it be?"_

_            I said, "The good stuff"_

_            He didn't reach around for the whiskey _

_            He didn't pour me a beer_

_            His blue eyes kinda went misty_

_            He said, "You can't find that here"~_

            The bartender got this far-off look in his eyes. Chandler realized that he was remembering something. 

            "My name's Joey." He introduced himself.

            "I'm Chandler."

            Joey went on to tell Chandler why he couldn't find "the good stuff" at the bar.

            "I met Rachel in high school…"

            1987

            "Hey Joey, what time are you picking me up tonight?" Rachel Green asked her new boyfriend Joey Tribbiani at school on a Friday afternoon.

            "I'll be at you house at seven." Joey replied.

            It would be their second date. Both were really excited. They liked each other a lot.

            That night Joey picked up Rachel at seven on the dot. They went out to eat and then took a walk in the park.

            They had been walking for a while, talking quietly, when Joey remembered his mom wanted him home by eleven thirty. He checked his watch, 11:45. 

            "Rach, we gotta go. My mom wanted me home by eleven thirty." Joey said grabbing her hand gently and bringing her home.

            They got to Rachel's house, but before she went in Joey leaned in and kissed her. It started off gentle and hesitant. It was their first long kiss. Rachel deepened it a few seconds later. They continued to kiss for a couple minutes until Joey broke it.

            "I really have to get home."

            They said goodnight and Joey headed home thinking of Rachel and good that kiss felt.

            "Joey I was so worried about you!" Joey's mom exclaimed when he finally got home. "Where were you? What took you so long?!" She hugged him.

            "I just lost track of the time." Joey replied.

            Two Years Later

            Joey and Rachel had been going out for two years now. They both loved each other with all their hearts and knew they couldn't live with out the other.

            Joey had picked out the ring a few days ago and was going to ask her the big question that night at dinner.

            Joey picked Rachel up that night and took her to a fancy little Italian place. They both ordered the spaghetti. 

            Half way through the meal, the conversation had come to a pause, so Joey thought it was the perfect moment.

            "Rachel," He said to get her attention.

            "Hmm?" She asked looking up from her spaghetti.

            He pulled the ring out of his jacket pocket. "Rachel Green, will you marry me?" He asked nervously. He was so nervous his hand was shaking uncontrollably. 

            Rachel looked shocked for a moment, then smiled excitedly.

            "Yes!" She exclaimed happily, "Yes, I will marry you Joey Tribbiani."

            Joey reached across the table to put the ring on her finger, but accidentally dropped it in the spaghetti.

            They both giggled as Joey leaned over and kissed her passionately.

            One Year Later

            "Do you, Rachel Green, take Joseph Tribbiani to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked Rachel on her and Joey's wedding day.

            "I do." She replied smiling lovingly at Joey.

            "And do you, Joseph Tribbiani, take Rachel Green to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

            "I do."

            "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

            Joey leaned in and kissed Rachel gently on the mouth. "I love you." He said quietly to her as he pulled away.

            "I love you, too." She replied smiling.

            They walked out of the church as husband and wife, people throwing rice on them.

            Rachel turned and grinned at Joey as they climbed into the limo. She looked so beautiful with her white dress and the rice in her hair.

            After the honeymoon, they got home, and that's when they encountered their first small problems as husband and wife.

            Rachel didn't know a thing about cooking and Joey loved to eat.

            Rachel tried her best to cook, but almost every thing she cooked turned out burnt.

            Joey didn't want to hurt her feelings, so for the whole first year of their marriage, he ate burnt dinners and always asked for a second helping so she wouldn't cry. She did finally learn how to cook and Joey loved the way her food tasted.

~_Cause it's the first long kiss on a second date_

_Mama's all worried when ya get home late_

_And droppin' the ring in the spaghetti plate_

_Cause your hands are shakin' so much_

_It's the way that she looks with the rice in her hair_

_Eatin' burnt suppers the whole first year_

_And askin' for seconds to keep her from tearin' up_

Yeah man that's the good stuff~ The Present 

Joey reached down under the counter and pulled out a carton of milk. He poured himself a glass.

Chandler smiled, "I'll have some of that." So Joey poured another glass.

They sat there talking about anything and everything for about an hour. Chandler told Joey about his fight with Monica. They talked about it for a while, until Chandler noticed a picture of a pretty girl behind Joey.

"Who's that?" Chandler asked pointing to the girl in the picture.

"That's my Rachel. It was taken about a year after we wed."

Joey went on to tell Chandler about how they had found out Rachel had cancer and how Joey had started drinking.

"But I've been sober for three years now." He said proudly looking lovingly at the picture.

~_He grabbed a carton of milk and he poured a glass_

_I smiled and said, "I'll have some of that"_

_We sat there and talked as an hour passed_

_Like old friends_

_I saw a black and white picture_

_And it caught my stare_

_It was a pretty girl with bouffant hair_

_He said, "That's my Rachel taken 'bout a year after we wed"_

_He said "I spent five years in the bottle,_

_When the cancer took her from me_

_But I've been sober three years now_

Cause the one thing stronger than the whiskey…~ A Couple Years Ago 

Joey rushed out of the hospital room. "It's a girl!" He said excitedly.

Joey's two sons, Kyle and Sam, jumped up. "Can we see her?" Sam asked. He was the oldest, already married. Kyle was a year younger and engaged.

Joey nodded his head and led them down the hall into Rachel's room.

Rachel was lying on the bed holding her daughter. Rachel had always wanted a little girl to dress up and do her hair. She finally had one. She just didn't know if she would live long enough to watch her grow up. Rachel had cancer. She and Joey had found out a while ago and were coping the best they could. Joey wanted to make all of Rachel's dreams come true. Joey was convinced she'd make it, though. He knew he couldn't live with out her.

Joey couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face at the sight of his wife holding his baby girl.

A Couple Months Later 

Rachel and Joey were sitting in the same church they had gotten married in years ago.

Kyle, their youngest son, was getting married. They were so happy for him. Two of their kids were all grown up with lives of their own.

They watched the ceremony and Rachel cried. Joey even felt tears come to his eyes.

After the wedding, at the reception, Joey walked over to Rachel and pulled her aside.

"I have something for you." He said pulling out a wrapped box.

Rachel smiled, "What is it?"

"Open it and see."  He replied.

Rachel opened it and smiled. It was a pearl necklace. "I love it." She said sincerely.

One Year Later 

Kyle came running out of the hospital room. "She had a boy!" He exclaimed. Joey and Rachel jumped up as well as Kyle's in-laws.

They went into the hospital room to see the new baby.

After gushing over baby Nicholas, Kyle pulled Joey to the side of the room.

"I have a present for you, Dad." He said handing Joey a folded up shirt.

Joey unfolded it and felt tears spring to his eyes. Written on it were the words 'I'm a Grandpa'.

"Thanks, Son." Joey said hugging his youngest boy.

A Couple Months Later 

Rachel came home from the doctors one day. She fell on the couch. She was so tired these days. The doctor said he didn't think she would live much longer. They had tried chemo and everything else, but nothing worked.

Joey walked in the living room and noticed Rachel lying on the couch. "Are you okay, Sweetie?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"What did the doctor say?" He asked sitting on the edge of the couch and picking up her hand.

"He doesn't think I have much longer to live." She hated to see the look on his face every time he asked what the doctor said. He always looked so heartbroken. He loved her so much. She was almost glad it would all be over soon. She hated herself for thinking that, but it was true.

She didn't want to live with all the pain and being too tired to do anything. She loved Joey with all her heart and didn't want to leave him, though. She just wished she had never gotten cancer.

Joey lay down on the couch next to her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. He kissed her hair, and then whispered, "I love you." in her ear.

"I love you, too." Her quiet reply always made him smile.

He would always be there for her. He would make all her dreams come true.

Not To Long After 

Joey and Rachel were once again at the hospital. This was not a happy occasion, though. They doctors didn't think she would make it through the night.

The kids and their wives had already said a tearful goodbye. They were waiting in the waiting room.

Joey was in Rachel's room sitting next to her bed holding her hand tightly in his own. "I'm sorry, Rach." He said starting to cry.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked looking into his watery eyes. Surprisingly she was really calm.

"I wanted to make all your dreams come true!"

"You did Joey. I married the most wonderful man in the world and had three of the most beautiful children with him."

Joey kept talking, "I wanted to take you anywhere and everywhere. I wanted to have more children with you, I want you to see your daughter and grandson grow up!" He sobbed.

"But I will, Joey. I'll be watching from Heaven."

"I don't want you to leave. I wanted us to grow old together. I wanted us to be together forever."

"Sweetie, I'll always be with you and the kids," She said setting her hand on his heart, "in here, I'll be with you forever." Joey nodded his head sadly taking the hand that was on his chest and kissing it gently.

"Joey, I want you to move on with you life. I don't want you to be sad. I want you to get remarried. I want you to be happy."

"I love you, Rach."

"I love you, too, Joey." She said slowly and quietly. Joey knew she was getting tired. He knew this was it. She was being taken from him.

"I love you." He sobbed over and over again until her eyes closed and her grip on his hand relaxed.

He kissed her one last time, then laid his head on her chest and cried.

~_Was the sight of her holdin' my baby girl_

_The way she adored that string of pearls_

_I gave her the day that our youngest boy Kyle_

_Married his high school love_

_And it's a new t-shirt sayin' I'm a grandpa_

_Bein' right there as our time got small_

_And holdin' her hand when the good Lord called her up_

_Yeah man, that's the good stuff_

Back to the Present 

Joey told Chandler to go home and apologize to Monica.

Chandler did just that. If that man's life taught him one thing it was that life is too short.

When Chandler walked into the apartment Monica started to cry. She was sitting on the couch waiting for him. She was worried. He had been gone for a really long time.

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"So am I." He replied gathering her in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied.

"We're not going to move to Tulsa." He said. "I'll get a new job here. I don't want to leave New York either."

"I thought you didn't want to quit you job?" Monica asked.

"I'll do anything for you. I want the good stuff." He said and leaned in and kissed Monica lovingly.

~_He said when you get home she'll start to cry_

_When she says I'm sorry say so am I_

_Look into those eyes so deep in love_

_Drink it up_

_Cause that's the good stuff_

That's the good stuff~ 

The end! Please review! Tell me if it was good, bad, or whatever. Thanks!


End file.
